1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a mobile telephone and, more particularly, to a holder for a mobile telephone, which is easily attached to the dashboard of a vehicle, allowing the mobile telephone to be safely kept and conveniently used.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A holder for a mobile telephone is conventionally attached to the dashboard of a vehicle, and the mobile telephone is inserted and kept in the inlet of the holder. However, the conventional holder does not have a device for tightly attaching the holder to an object such as the dashboard of a vehicle, the device being adjusted according to the curvature and angle of the object. Accordingly, the conventional holder for a mobile telephone is difficult to affix to a variety of objects securely. Furthermore, the conventional holder cannot safely keep the telephone because the telephone may come out of the inlet of the holder.